Heart Song
by invente-moi
Summary: Raphael, Simon, une guitare, un esprit qui s'échauffe, un autre qui calcule. Ou comment Simon essaie de parvenir à ses fins avec Raphael.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Heart song.

 **Auteur :** Invente-moi.

 **Pairing :** Saphael.

 **Disclaimers :** Tout est à Cassandra Clare  & à la production de Shadowhunters.

 **Résumé :** Raphael, Simon, une guitare, un esprit qui s'échauffe, un autre qui calcule. Ou comment Simon essaie de parvenir à ses fins avec Raphael.

 **Note :** Je vous aime, merci pour votre soutien, vous êtes des amours. Celle-ci aurait sûrement plusieurs chapitres, donc enjoy notre cher Simon qui essaiera de rendre fou notre petit Raphael ! Des bisous, IM, xx.

 **Chanson :** Give Me Love – Ed Sheeran.

* * *

_ _Je ne savais pas que vous gardiez des guitares dans le coin._

Simon se pencha vers une Fender noire rutilante et en effleura les courbes du bout des doigts, sous le regard attentif de Raphael, adossé contre le mur d'en face. Ce dernier sourit légèrement et répondit, une fois n'est pas coutume, d'une voix honnête et dénuée de toute moquerie ou ironie.

_ _J'adore les guitares, le son qu'elles produisent, surtout les acoustiques. Mais je ne sais pas en jouer, alors c'est devenu plus décoratif qu'autre chose._

 __ Je sais jouer.. Je peux ?_ Demanda Simon en faisant mine d'attraper l'instrument, regardant Raphael avec un léger sourire.

Raphael hocha tranquillement la tête, surpris que Simon soit un musicien. Il le pensait seulement geek, mais certainement pas musicien. Du moins, une idée pareille ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit. Simon passa la sangle de la guitare autour de lui pour la maintenir entre ses bras et gratta quelques notes simples sur les cordes pour vérifier si l'instrument était accordé. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il put constater que c'était le cas.

_ _Tu les gardes accordées._

 __ Evidemment, quel intérêt d'avoir tant de guitares si elles ne sonnent pas bien quand elles sont utilisées ?_ Sourit Raphael avant de faire une pause pour s'approcher et de reprendre. _Et donc, tu sais jouer._

 __ J'étais dans un groupe, en fait. Quand j'étais encore humain. Les rock solid pandas. C'était une broutille avec une copine de lycée, mais j'aimais ça._

 __ Tu me jouerais quelque chose ?_

Simon rit doucement et lui désigna le sofa d'un geste léger avant d'aller prendre une chaise pour la poser face à lui. Sceptique mais décidé à jouer le jeu, Raphael se déplaça jusqu'à sofa, s'installant à la place juste face à la chaise, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres. Simon s'installa à son tour, se racla légèrement la gorge, et commença à gratter les cordes de la guitare, retrouvant ses vieux réflexes de guitariste assez rapidement. Raphael dû admettre que Simon était doué à la guitare, mais il fut encore plus surprit lorsque son protégé se mit à chanter.

 _« Give me love like her, cause lately i've been waking up alone. Paint splattered tear drops on my shirt, told you i'd let them go. And that i'll fight my corner my corner, maybe tonight i'll call you after my blood turns into alcohol. No i just wanna hold you.. Give a little time to be, i'll burn this out, we'll play hide and seek, and turn this around. »_

Raphael n'avait jamais été un grand fan de la musique actuelle. Il ne lui trouvait rien de mélodieux, rien d'important, rien de significatif. Hormis quelques artistes choisis spécifiquement, il se tenait assez éloigné de la musique moderne. Pourtant, lorsque Simon entama le premier couplet de Give Me Love de Ed Sheeran, le vampire fut à peu près certain que s'il avait été humain, son coeur aurait raté un battement, voir probablement plusieurs d'affilé.

La voix de Simon était douce, calme et claire. Elle était riche et chaleureuse, comme un rayon de soleil estival ou un chocolat chaud sucré et réconfortant. Les mots roulaient sur sa langue comme s'il était né pour ça, et Raphael était fasciné par son aisance et son talent. Décidément, le novice ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

 _« All i want is the taste of your lips on mine, my my, my my, give me love. »_

Le regard de Simon se plongea dans celui de Raphael, et le plus vieux inspira profondément tandis que Simon le regardait avec tout le sérieux du monde, comme s'il pensait réellement et sincèrement les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, comme souvent lorsqu'il était confronté à Simon. Avec lui, Raphael ressentait des émotions, de vraies émotions, des choses qu'il n'avait jamais plus ressenti depuis très longtemps. Le novice semblait éveiller chez lui sa capacité à éprouver des sentiments, et ça l'effrayait autant que ça le faisait se sentir plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Autour d'eux, le temps avait semblé s'arrêter, se figer juste pour faire durer l'instant un peu plus longtemps. Simon chantait doucement, de sa voix presque hypnotique, et Raphael l'écoutait religieusement, tendant l'oreille parce qu'il était certain, certain que son coeur finirait par se réveiller pour battre à tout rompre, assez fort pour sortir de sa cage thoracique. Les paroles passaient, et les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas des yeux, irrémédiablement obnubilés l'un par l'autre. Puis la chanson prit fin, et le silence reprit ses droits, les laissant pantelants. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis Simon sembla se rendre compte de la situation et entrouvrit les lèvres.

_ _C'était.. ehm.._

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. En un clin d'oeil, la guitare avait disparu d'entre ses doigts et les lèvres de Raphael se retrouvèrent pressées aux siennes, avec une fougue néanmoins tendre que Simon ne lui connaissait pas. A l'intérieur de lui, tout se liquéfia. Il avait rêvé de ses lèvres depuis le jour de leur rencontre, et la délivrance était enfin là. Raphael plaça une de ses mains derrière la nuque de Simon, et l'autre se posa sur le dossier de la chaise pour tenir en équilibre. Les lèvres de Simon avait un goût de menthe poivrée, et lorsqu'il les effleura du bout de ses crocs, provoquant un gémissement de la part de son compagnon, il fut intimement persuadé que jamais il ne voudrait embrasser d'autres lèvres que les siennes pour le reste de l'éternité.

Simon ne se fit pas prier pour quémander du bout de sa langue l'autorisation d'approfondir leur baiser, alors que ses mains venaient se glisser sur les hanches de Raphael, le guidant pour qu'il s'asseoit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Le chef de clan sourit légèrement contre les lèvres de son protégé et intensifia le baiser, leurs langues dansant ensemble un ballet enflammé. Les deux mains de Raphael vinrent se loger dans les cheveux de Simon, qu'il tira légèrement pour lui faire pencher la tête, brisant le baiser par la même occasion.

Doucement, il fit glisser le bout de sa langue le long de la jugulaire de Simon, sentant déjà les frissons parcourir sa peau si sensible. Doucement, il embrassa son cou, avant de reculer encore le visage de quelques millimètres. Lorsqu'il reposa ses lèvres contre le cou de Simon, ses crocs percèrent sa peau, laissant le sang du plus jeune affluer entre ses lèvres. Si Raphael avait eu la force de se reculer, il aurait juré devant dieu qu'il n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon que le sang de Simon. Tout à son image, son sang était riche, épais, avec une pointe d'inconnu qui le rendait si différent, si attrayant. Un lourd gémissement franchit les lèvres du novice. Il avait oublié combien c'était bon de laisser quelqu'un se nourrir de lui, et découvrait combien c'était encore meilleur lorsque c'était Raphael. Par réflexe, sa main vint crocheter la nuque de l'espagnol, qui enfonça ses crocs un peu plus fort en réponse.

Simon était pantelant, et plus Raphael le goûtait, plus il perdait pieds. Il était un vrai chaos sur pieds, il se sentait propulsé à des milliers de kilomètres au-dessus du ciel. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il serait capable de tenir en étant lucide s'il laissait Raphael continuer son petit jeu. Mais après tout, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il avait confiance en son mentor, il savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal dans tous les cas.

Raphael, lui, était obsédé par le goût de Simon entre ses lèvres. Il se sentait plongé dans une sorte de transe, comme bloqué dans un océan de coton. C'était trop agréable pour être réel.. Cette idée le fit revenir un instant à la réalité. C'était bien réel, pas vrai ? L'espagnol releva les yeux..

Et se retrouva non plus sur les genoux de Simon, mais sur le sofa, la main de ce dernier s'agitant sous ses yeux pour tenter de le faire réagir. Raphael déglutit et secoua la tête, inspirant profondément pour tenter de chasser ces images de son esprit. Il se réinstalla correctement et croisa les jambes, dissimulant par la même occasion l'effet produit par son égarement mental précédent.

_ _Raphael, tout va bien ?_ Ledit Raphael se racla la gorge et hocha la tête avant de lancer d'une voix rauque.

_ _Oui, oui, je vais.. Plutôt bien._ Il se racla encore la gorge et Simon esquissa un sourire amusé.

_ _A quoi tu pensais ?_

 __ A rien, absolument rien._

 __ Ah oui ? Pourtant tu n'as pas décroché un mot depuis que j'ai fini de chanter._

 __ C'est parce que.. Eh bien, je n'avais rien à dire. Tu es définitivement très doué, et je ne vais pas dire le contraire, alors_. Raphael détourna le regard, gêné. S'il avait été humain, il aurait sûrement rougit. Simon, lui, retenait son envie d'éclater de rire face à la gène de son chef de clan.

_ _Merci. Si tu veux, à l'occasion, je pourrais revenir te chanter quelque chose. J'ai comme l'impression que ça te rend propice à l'imagination.._

Simon éclata de rire et se leva, replaçant la guitare sur son socle avant de sortir de la pièce pour laisser Raphael à ses pensées. Il valait mieux ne pas trop torturer Raphael avec ce qui venait de se passer. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu Raphael perdre son contrôle de lui-même comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il chantait. Il n'avait pas loupé le regard de son mentor bloqué sur sa jugulaire, ni ses crocs qui trituraient sa lèvre inférieure, ni son empressement à croiser les jambes. Il semblerait que quelque chose d'intéressant se tramait dans l'esprit du vampire, et Simon n'allait sûrement pas se gêner pour explorer ce terrain un peu plus en profondeur..


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Heart song.

 **Auteur :** Invente-moi.

 **Pairing :** Saphael.

 **Disclaimers :** Tout est à Cassandra Clare  & à la production de Shadowhunters.

 **Résumé :** Raphael, Simon, une guitare, un esprit qui s'échauffe, un autre qui calcule. Ou comment Simon essaie de parvenir à ses fins avec Raphael.

 **Note :** Le chapitre suivant me démangeait, j'ai pas pu retenir mes envies créatrices. Amusez-vous bien pour ce nouveau petit texte encore ! Je ferais les RAR des deux chapitres au prochain. Des bisous, IM, xx.

 **Chanson :** Lone Digger – Caravan Palace.

* * *

 ** _[Trois jours plus tard.]_**

 __ Oh lord, il m'épuise.._

Raphael ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant. Devant lui, Simon, un sourire niais aux lèvres et la poignée du robinet de sa douche entre les doigts. Ce crétin avait réussi à casser sa douche dieu seul savait comment. Et, évidemment, la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé avait été de frapper à sa porte à deux heures du matin, un sourire de bien heureux sur le visage, une serviette autour du cou et une idiotie qui semblait le rendre assez fou pour penser que Raphael n'allait pas le tuer.

Ok, Raphael n'allait peut-être pas le tuer non plus, mais tout de même. C'était toujours compliqué de réparer la plomberie dans un nid de vampires, mais Simon n'avait pas semblé comprendre cela. Le plus âgé des deux soupira lorsque le novice ouvrit les lèvres pour reprendre la parole à nouveau.

 __ Alors, je peux ?_

 __ Oui, c'est bon, vas-y. Mais pas trois heures non plus. Les vampires aussi payent des factures._

 __ Génial, merci !_

Raphael leva les yeux alors que Simon traversa la chambre de Raphael pour rejoindre sa salle de bain privé, faisant tomber au passage sa serviette sur le sol. Haussant un sourcil, l'espagnol se leva, la ramassa et s'apprêta à héler Simon pour qu'il la récupère quand la porte claqua et qu'une de ces affreuses choses appelées « chanson » démarre, des mesures agressives et du boum boum en boite que Raphael ne supportait pas.

Le vieux vampire soupira à nouveau et posa la serviette de Simon sur son lit. Tant pis pour lui, il se débrouillerait. Retournant à son bouquin, il s'aperçut qu'il grinçait des dents. Cela faisait moins de trois mois que Simon était parmi eux, et il l'agaçait déjà comme personne d'autre avant ne l'avait jamais fait. Le chef de clan tenta de se replonger dans les lignes acérées d'Oscar Wilde lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Simon se mettre à chanter sur les mesures violentes du morceau, ravivant à sa mémoire le souvenir embarrassant remontant à quelques jours.

S'il n'était pas capable de rougir, ça n'empêcha pas sa peau de brûler ses joues comme si c'était le cas. Rien que repenser à son fantasme fortuit, Raphael déglutit et sentit l'air de la pièce s'échauffer légèrement. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de sa tête. Trop dangereux, avec Simon qui se douchait de l'autre côté de la porte. Qui se douchait.. Ce qui impliquait donc qu'un Simon nu était actuellement dans sa salle de bain, dans sa baignoire, sous son jet d'eau à lui. Raphael sentit ses crocs le démanger en réalisant ce fait. Il était à une porte de réaliser son fantasme. Il gronda doucement, gutturalement à l'idée de planter ses crocs dans la gorge de Simon, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par ce dernier.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était perdu dans sa propre tête, mais son oreiller le laissait penser qu'il l'avait été plusieurs minutes. L'objet était en effet éventré entre ses doigts, et les plumes s'étaient échappées pour voleter un peu partout autour de lui. Raphael grogna d'agacement en entendant Simon l'appeler une seconde fois à travers son boum boum effroyable qui lui servait de musique.

_ _Raphael !_

 __ Quoi, Simon ?_ Fit-il d'un ton peu amen.

 __ Tu peux m'apporter ma serviette, s'il te plait ? Je crois qu'elle a dû tomber dans ta chambre, je ne la trouve pas ici._

Raphael contracta la mâchoire et ses yeux tombèrent sur ladite serviette. Il avait oublié ça. Inspirant profondément, il tenta d'ignorer le fait qu'il allait se trouver confronter à un Simon tout frais douché et ramassa le tissu éponge avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa salle de bain avec une lenteur surnaturelle pour un vampire.

_ _Qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps, à la fin ?_

L'espagnol leva les yeux au ciel devant l'impatience de son protégé et atteignit finalement la porte, qu'il ouvrit en essayant de ne pas réfléchir. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à tomber sur la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Un Simon encore mouillé, une main dans ses cheveux trempés, un bas de jogging pour seul vêtement et des gouttes d'eau aventureuses roulant le long de son torse plus musclé que ce à quoi Raphael s'attendait. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais fut stoppé par la vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Son regard descendit le long du torse de Simon, suivant une gouttelette fascinante qui glissait toujours un peu plus bas sur son corps avant de se perdre à la ceinture de son jogging, qui dévoilait légèrement le haut du V caractéristique des hanches masculines.

Simon esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il se doutait que Raphael fantasmait sur lui depuis quelques temps, mais il n'avait pas trouvé le moyen d'en être complètement sûr jusqu'à ce que la poignée de sa douche lui reste entre les doigts une fois de retour de sa séance de sport. Il avait vu là la parfaite occasion de tester son mentor.. Et il était plus que satisfait du résultat qu'il obtenait par son action. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus lorsqu'il vit Raphael déglutir et Simon s'approcha pour récupérer la serviette restée entre les doigts de son chef de clan. D'un pas lent, il s'approcha de son homologue et attendit d'être vraiment proche de Raphael, plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallut pour attraper le tissu, pour tendre la main et laisser ses doigts effleurer le poignet de l'autre et glisser le long de sa paume jusqu'à attraper la serviette.

_ _Merci, Raphael_. Lança-t-il à voix à demi basse avant de sourire avec malice, de se reculer et de fermer la porte au nez de ce pauvre Raphael dans un éclat de rire. L'espagnol entendit la porte se claquer sous son nez, et le rire de Simon finit de le ramener à la réalité. Il venait de le manipuler, ce sale petit vaurien.. La frustration gagna Raphael, qui cogna un coup à la porte en grognant, faisant redoubler le rire de Simon qui retentissait contre les murs de la salle de bain. Ce gamin aurait sa peau, un jour..


End file.
